Apallo Generations
It's Apallo's 20th Birthday and His frinds are Going ot have a Birthday Party for him Just like in ''Sonic Generations ''you could already tell what kind of party it is. But Good tidings soon come to an end as an un-expected guest crashes the party as it sends Apallo and his friends to a void (yes this will be differeent to Sonic Generations) And then Apallo and Bluray Meet Thier Kid selves and team up with them to save thier friends, Fight thier rivals and Unraval the truth abotu the mysterious new enemy. Along the new answers will be uncovered. And The Fate of Existance is on the line Characters Main Heroes Modern Apallo Classic Apallo Modern Bluray Classic Bluray Modern Aleah Classic Jason (Bumblebee for the Time Being) Rivals Lunas the Hedgehog Metal Apallo Apallo Jr Isaiah The Red Wolf Villians Dr. Kintobot Sr. (Classic Dr. K) Neo Dr. Kintobot (Moden Dr.K) Time Eater: Void Time Eater: Dark Time Eater: Black Captive Friends Classic Era Diana the Hedgehog Fiona the Fox Shock the Hedgehog Present Era Dean the Shark Sonic The Hedgehog Leaona the Cat Future Era Maximillion "Maxwell/Max" the Hedgegoose Hybrid Silver the Hedgehog Maia The Cat Autum the Hedgegoose Hybird "Boss" Villians Classic Era Boss 1: Kinto-Stomper From "Apallo The Hedgehog 1" Boss 2: Kinto Beetle "Apallo The Hedgehog 2" Boss 3: Stardust Runner "Apallo and the God Stones" Era Boss: Hades "Apallo The Hedgehog 3" Present Era Boss 1: Kinto-Crawler "Apallo Adventure" Boss 2: Crystal Reaper "Apallo 4: Crystal Dimension" Boss 3: The Locations Past #Star Hill #Cyber Base #Cryan Forest Present #Starlight Coast #Future City #Mello Island Future Era #Metaliac Paradice #Arcania Night #Planet Soulra Intro: Time Warped Ahhhhh Here We See Young Apallo and his Bestfriend Bluray rushing though Star Hill Zone. Oh Did I foget to menchion? This is the Duo's first Adventure Together (think of it as Apallo 2) and they are on thier way to defeat the Evil Dr.K (Kintobot) But Unknowing for the heroes they will be set on an adventure that will be though time and space itself. Chapter 1 Classic: Star Hill Classic C.Bluray: Apallo! C.Apallo: :) -waves and does a fist pump- C.Bluray: Happy birthday! C.Apallo:-sees a Burger and Scarfs it down- -sees Dr.Kintobot in his hover Beetle fly over head- C. Bluray: *head bashes* It's Kintobot! Star Hill Act 1: C.Apallo: -is running and bashing Kill-botz and then sees if Bluray is Catching Up- Bluray: Wait up! -the Duo ran and ran and ran- C.Apallo: -spindashes though a hoop- C.Bluray: *goesaround hoope* LIKE A BAWSS! What's that!!!!!!! -a purple-blue could appears and makes the world white and bluray along with it- C. Apallo: >:( -jumps up at it but get knockes out- C.Bluray: NOOOOOO! -is in pergatory- ???:-throws Apallo into the portal to the White World- Chapter 2 Cutscene: The Time Eaters Attack Present Day Mobius National Park Bluray: *whispering* HE'S COMING! TERRA GET THE FRICK DOWN! Terra: Ok Blu <3-gets down- Fiona: He'll love this Diana: Yep ^^ Bluray: *ducks next to Terra* He's almost here. Apallo: -runs in- Hey Guys U havin A Paty Or Something? Isaiah:That's what I want to know. Bluray: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! Apallo: Awww thanks guys Bluray: No prob! -after a while everyoen is talking- Apallo: -scarfs down food like Goku- Bluray: ... Apallo: DIG IN GUYS! Isaiah:...Woo hoo! *starts eating the food* Bluray: O.O *picks up a pizza* Aleah: Still picky? Bluray: -_ -then a huge purple portal opens and a black-blue, black-puple, and black-fushia cloudly like creatures come out of a portal making 11 gates that suck apallo's friends away- Void: Mission Completed Black: Muahahahahah!!!!!!!!!! Bluray: APALLO! Isaiah:*gets up* Huh! -Black:-grabs Isaiah- I have A Plan For you Isaiah the red Fox- throws him inside a Black Portal- Apallo Hey Not Cool! -charges at the time eaters but gets electracuted and sent flying onto the ground- Isaiah:Red FOX? Red Wolf! AHHH! Aleah: *laughing as she gets taken away* Stupid portal. -it shocks her as she is being turned to stone- Aleah: *shocked* Of course. BANZAI!!! -every thing fades away and Apallo is left sleeping on the ground- (Either u can contitue the story or go on to the next chapter) Chapter 3: The White World C.Apallo: -sees Classic Bluray and runs over to help him up- C.Bluray: Hurry! C.Apallo: -looks around to see if anyone else is here- C.Bluray: ? C.Apallo: =sees some one walk into the doorway that looks like him and runs in after it telling Bluray to stay close- Modern Star Hill Zone Modern Apallo: -boosting and kicking Kintodroid but- -homing attacks all of the airbore bots untilll- -he sees a statue of bluray- BLU?! Category:Bluray's Continuity